Elegi
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Oneshoot/AU/Tak terjamah. Gadis impiannya tak pernah bisa terjamah olehnya. Malaikat dalam hidupnya tak pernah bisa ia rengkuh bahkan dalam angan-angannya./SaiInoShika/ide dari LuthRhythm/warning : typo, minim dialog dan deskrip/


**Tsukimori Raisa**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, geje. Ide dari LuthRhythm.  
**

**Just enjoy.**

_.

* * *

_

_._

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?_

_Entah._

_Melihatnya begitu, apa menyenangkan?_

…

_Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?_

_Aku merasa hancur.._

_**.

* * *

**_

_**..**_

**Elegi**

**..

* * *

**

**.**

Tetes demi tetes..

Hujan terus menerus jatuh, menyejukkan bumi dari malam pagi, hingga malam buta begini. Tetesannya terus jatuh, menghinggapi setiap dahan dan daun yang bisa dicapai. Bergantian, kemudian jatuh lagi ke tanah. Terus menerus, seperti siklus. Beberapa hewan malam nampaknya lebih memilih masuk ke dalam sarang, saling menghangatkan diri dengan yang lainnya. Benar-benar cuaca yang nyaman.

Angin berderu, diiringi dengan hujan yang semakin deras menyapa permukaan bumi. Tak jauh dari pepohonan itu, terdapat sebuah bangunan besar, bercat putih dengan air hujan membasahi pekarangannya. Terlalu jahil, air hujan pun membasahi balkon kamar dan bibir jendela yang terdapat di lantai dua. Lantai kayunya lembab, basah. Angin berhembus kencang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya itu. Belasan lilin dinyalakan dalam ruangan tersebut, mencari pencahayaan yang cukup.

Tepat di sudut ruangan, sesosok pemuda duduk di depan sebuah kanvas yang disangga oleh tripod kayu. Kanvasnya sudah berwarna sebagian, dan pemuda itu masih asik mengoleskan kuasnya ke atas kanvas. Wajah tampannya hanya diterangi cahaya berwarna jingga dari beberapa lilin yang ia pasang. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan di tengah cahaya lilin.

Ia mengarahkan kuasnya lagi ke atas kanvas, memoles kanvasnya lagi. Sosok dalam kanvasnya begitu indah. Sosok wanita berpakaian putih dengan rambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum, matanya yang indah dengan iris biru laut menawan, serta garis wajahnya yang selembut bidadari. Sangat cantik, yang tercantik yang pernah ada.

Senyuman sang gadis, gerakannya, suaranya, caranya berbicara, semuanya terekam jelas di otak sang 'Maestro'. Menjadi pemanis tersendiri dari kepahitan yang sebentar lagi akan ia hadapi. Kepahitan yang seumur hidup tak pernah ingin ia kecup rasanya. Ingin sekali ia meninggalkan semuanya sebelum esok hari menyapa dengan manis, dan mengantarkannya menuju kehancuran perasaannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menyeka keringat di keningnya, menghela nafas panjang. Hujan masih terus membasahi permukaan bumi, sementara angin masih menderu dengan ganasnya, mencoba menjadi raja di tengah malam. Kening pemuda itu kini tercoreng dengan warna kuning dari cat minyaknya. Bibirnya menarik senyum tipis yang mampu membuat kumpulan gadis berteriak histeris.

Matanya menatap lembut pada sosok di dalam kanvas tersebut. Senyumannya semakin menghilang saat ia tahu ada yang kurang dari lukisannya. Ia tahu apa yang kurang.

Yang kurang itu adalah _seseorang._

_Seseorang_ yang harus melihat lukisannya, dan menerimanya.

_Seseorang_ yang ada di dalam lukisan berjudul 'Elegi' ini.

Sang pemuda tersenyum, matanya yang seindah batu obsidian itu menatap sosok dalam kanvasnya dengan tatapan penuh curahan hati. Tatapan orang sedang jatuh cinta. Bibirnya bergerak, menyebutkan sesuatu dengan nada penuh rasa kagum. "Yamanaka Ino.."

Dan malam pun, kembali senyap dalam alunannya. Alunan hujan yang berlomba-lomba menapaki bumi, alunan dari angin yang berderu, serta alunan dari binatang malam. Sungguh malam yang sempurna untuk berduka atas perasaan sang 'Maestro' yang sebentar lagi akan _mati_.

**.**

**..**

_**Menyentuh saja tak sanggup…**_

**..**

**.**

Matahari terik tepat di atas kepala. Angin semilir menyapa permukaan bumi serta penghuninya satu persatu. Semuanya seolah bersatu, menyambut sebuah pesta meriah yang dilangsungkan di taman kota itu. Pesta dengan balutan putih dan biru pada setiap sudut tempat yang semula hanya taman kota usang tak terawat. Burung berkicau, menambah meriah pesta yang dipenuhi derai tawa dan tangis bahagia.

Kini pemilik pesta sedang berbaur dengan kawan-kawannya, bercengkrama, berpelukan, saling meluapkan tangis bahagianya. Sosok bergaun putih berdiri di tengah, bersama sosok pangeran tampan yang bersanding di sisinya. Lengkap, sangat sempurna.

"Selamat ya, Ino!"

Kawannya menepuk bahunya, tersenyum dengan air mata tertahan di sudut matanya, kemudian mereka saling meraih bahu masing-masing, berpelukan. Si gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum, "Selamat ya, pernikahanmu ini indah sekali, _Pig_..."

Sang gadis berambut pirang, tersenyum bahagia. Gaun putih mewahnya, cadar yang dipasang pada kepalanya, sepatu semirip sepatu kaca Cinderella, dan senyum menawan penuh kebahagiaan. Sangat sempurna, seperti akhir kisah bahagia seorang Putri dalam cerita _Disney_ eh?

Apa lagi kini sosok pangeran di sampingnya tengah tersenyum lembut, menatap sosok gadis dambaannya dengan tatapan paling menawan yang ia miliki. Rambut coklat sang pangeran yang terkuncir ditiup halus oleh angin yang sedari tadi seakan mencoba menggoda kebahagiannya. Mata onyxnya setia memandangi sosok sang putri berambut pirang. Tak lepas, lekat-lekat. Sungguh sempurna.

Mata sapire bertemu obsidian, pirang bertemu coklat. Cantik, bertemu tampan. Apalagi sang pangeran seakan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sang putri. Sungguh, ia adalah putri yang sangat beruntung. Mereka sangat serasi.

"Selamat ya, Shikamaru!" sang gadis berambut merah muda beralih ke sisi sobatnya yang lain, sosok pangeran yang tengah bersanding di sisi sang putri. Sang pangeran menoleh, seulas senyum tipis terpeta diwajah tampannya. "Selamat kau adalah mempelai terberuntung!"

Ino—sang mempelai wanita, kini menggamit lengan Shikamaru erat. Rasa bahagia dalam hatinya belum memudar sedikitpun. Terus meluap, dan terus terpancar. Menyiksa seseorang.

Kini coba kita tengok sosok yang berdiri jauh di sudut taman. Matanya yang sekelam batu obsidian setia memandangi lekat bagian tengah taman yang menjadi tempat sosok kedua mempelai bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang halus saat sosok tersebut duduk di bangku taman tua dengan pegangan tangan dari besi berbentuk flora kehijauan. Tangan kanannya meraih kerah bajunya, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Lelah. Si tampan duduk bersantai pada kursi yang kira-kira panjangnya satu meter ini. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok bergaun putih yang tengah bersanding dengan pangerannya. Seulas senyum tipis tergaris di bibirnya. Sementara tak sadar kini debar jantungnya memacu, sedangkan matanya memanas. Hatinya terluka. Sang pemuda terluka di hari yang sempurna ini.

Tak terjamah.

Gadis impiannya tak pernah bisa terjamah olehnya. Malaikat dalam hidupnya tak pernah bisa ia rengkuh bahkan dalam angan-angannya. Pemuda ini tertinggal seratus langkah dari sang pria yang kini telah memenangkan sang gadis.

Hancur. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan. Gadisnya—ralat, Nyonya Nara sudah menjadi milik Shikamaru. Sosok yang tak lain adalah sahabat baiknya.

Benar-benar hari yang buruk untuknya, benar-benar kehancuran bagi perasaannya. Betapa sang malaikat tak pernah bisa ia rengkuh, tak pernah bisa _sentuh. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Saat sang gadis sudah dimiliki seseorang, saat semuanya sudah terlambat?

Hey, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Sang pemuda kini menangadah, menatap langit yang terhalangi oleh beberapa daun yang mulai menguning. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya lemas. Degup jantungnya cepat, dan setiap detaknya menyiksa dadanya, membuatnya berat untuk bernafas. Sementara ia sadari kalau bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan dadanya serasa dihantam berkali-kali oleh benda tumpul.

Apa salahnya hingga mendapat kepahitan di hari yang seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain? Terutama sahabatnya—Shikamaru, dan gadis yang bersanding di sampingnya—Yamanaka Ino?

Gemetar, tangan kirinya menggenggam bibir benda berbentuk kotak ceper yang dibungkus dengan kertas coklat tipis yang ia letakkan menyandar pada kaki bangku. Sesak, itu yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, sejak ia menapaki kaki di taman ini, di acara ini. Gadis itu, sang inspirasi 'Elegi' bersanding dengan Shikamaru.

Miris bukan?

Sudah terlambat baginya jika ingin membawa kabur sang gadis.

Sudah terlambat baginya bila ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

Sudah terlambat baginya jika ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya…

Sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan Sai—pemuda ini, baru merasa menyesal sekarang. Masih saja ia mempertanyakan apa kesalahannya, sedang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Jika Sai bertanya akankah ada kesempatan untuknya lagi, maka jawabannya pun 'tidak'. Tidak akan ada kesempatan dua kali, tidak akan. Dan kesempatan itu, sudah musnah lebih dari sejam yang lalu, tepat saat Ino mengucapkan kalimat _'Aku bersedia'_ di altar.

Salahnya, adalah ia terlalu lambat.

"Sai?"

Sai membuka matanya perlahan, agak terkejut mendapati suara familiar itu memanggil namanya. Matanya yang indah bak batu obsidian itu berputar, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Tampak di sebelah kanannya duduk pemuda yang tengah berbahagia hari ini.

Nara Shikamaru.

Sai memasang senyuman yang 'biasa' menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat. "Oh hey, Shikamaru…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya tak mengerti. Lebih tepatnya, seakan pura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Mencari udara segar…" Sai menghela nafas panjang, mengambil posisi duduk tegap, kemudian meregangkan otot tangannya. Kemudian diliriknya sekilas sang sahabat. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau tangannya sudah bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tak menonjok sang pangeran. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hm…" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "sama sepertimu mungkin?"

"Oh…" Sai menanggapi sembari menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Selamat ya."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sai, pemuda itu menatap kosong tanaman berupa pagar pembatas jauh di sebrangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan dari seseorang yang patah hati, dan Shikamaru menyadarinya. "Terima kasih."

Sai tersenyum ala kadarnya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kalau boleh ia ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi apa kata teman-temannya nanti? _Che_, lagi-lagi gengsi mengalahkan semuanya. Termasuk mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkan sang putri.

"Sai, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sai tersentak, matanya melotot. Perlahan ia kembali menoleh, menatap sang sahabat. Ia meneguk ludahnya pahit. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenyataan atau kebohongan manis?

"Katakanlah…" Shikamaru menunduk, kedua tangannya bertaut, sikunya bertumpu pada pahanya.

"Tidak ada kok."

Satu kebohongan lagi, satu torehan luka manis lagi. Sai memilih demikian daripada mengorbankan perasaan Shikamaru.

Sai tersenyum, menatap sang sahabat. Lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya, hanya saja tak lagi sehangat dulu. "Tidak ada kok, beneran."

Shikamaru melirik Sai sekilas, kembali menatap dia jempol tangannya yang saling tumpang tindih. "Matamu, berkata '_ada_', Sai…"

Sai menghela nafas panjang, berat. "Aku akan merusak _harimu_, bila mengatakannya, Shikamaru."

Tersenyum.

Yang dilakukan sang pangeran hanya tersenyum. "Hariku akan rusak bila ada yang masih mengganjal pada hatimu, _sahabatku_…"

Sai terdiam, mimiknya datar. Bahkan matanya tak berkedip menatap Shikamaru. Sai menunduk, kedua alisnya bertaut. Masih antara 'katakan' atau tidak. Sementara matanya seakan memanas, dan ia tidak ingin ada tetes cairan keluar dari sana. "Aku mencintai seseorang, Shikamaru.."

"Oh ya?" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, melukis semacam senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Gadis itu sangat cantik. Yang tercantik yang pernah ku temui." Sai tersenyum samar, menghela nafas. "Jika kau tahu siapa orangnya, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku."

Shikamaru terkekeh, menyadari perubahan sorot mata sahabatnya yang semula patah hati, menjadi berbunga-bunga. "Kau ini… Aku kira kau '_homoan_' dan menyukai Suigetsu."

"Sialan." Sai ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Di pikir-pikir, sejak kuliah Sai memang dekat sekali dengan Suigetsu, sampai-sampai pacar Suigetsu selalu cemburu akan kedekatan mereka. Sai mendongak, kembali menatap langit. "Ah, Suigetsu. Apa kabarnya ya dia?"

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang. "Entahlah. Bersama Karin mungkin? Sejak lulus kuliah kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar."

"Begitu ya…" Sai tersenyum, matanya menatap kosong udara tanpa fokus berarti. "Kau beruntung sekali ya, Shikamaru…"

"Hm?" Shikamaru melirik sahabatnya. Perubahan nada suara saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, Shikamaru menyadarinya.

"Mendapatkan Ino…" Sai menarik nafas. Agak berat mengatakannya. "Ino, _yeah_. Mendapatkan gadis secantik dan sebaik Ino…"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dudukan bangku. Bersantai. "Kau juga. Suatu saat pasti akan mendapatkan gadis yang sama baiknya denganmu, _sahabat_…"

"Aku bukan sahabat yang _baik_, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru menggeleng, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang seakan ikut mencerahkan 'harinya'."Kamu sahabatku yang _terbaik_."

Sai memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas berat. "Apa aku masih sahabatmu yang terbaik, bila aku mencintai _gadismu_—Ino?"

Shikamaru hanya diam, menghela nafas. Sesuai dugaannya, _mungkin_?

Shikamaru berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Sai, lalu beberapa detik kemudian kakinya sudah melangkah pergi menjauh dari Sai.

Sai menoleh secepat kilat, menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh sesal. Sai merunduk, merasakan sesak. Salahkah dia?

Egoiskah dia?

Kini sahabatnya bahkan sudah meninggalkannya!

Sai menatap sosok Ino yang masih bercengkrama dengan kawan-kawannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Ino. Tiba-tiba sosok lain menghampiri Ino, menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Shikamaru. Shikamaru merengkuh Ino dengan erat, benar-benar erat hingga sang 'Maestro' melotot mendapati pemandangan menyiksa di hadapannya.

Segera saja Sai meraih bungkusan coklat di samping kirinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang tuanya, berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan taman kebahagiaan ini. Sai buru-buru pergi, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri paping block taman yang disusun rapi ini. Perasaannya kacau balau.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sai memang belum betul-betul pergi jauh dari tempat pesta berlangsung. Sai menoleh ke belakang, diliriknya sosok bergaun putih yang masih setia saling berangkulan dengan suaminya. Hati Sai sekali lagi terserempet.

_Tahan…_

Sai segera meraih tas selempang yang selalu ia bawa itu, mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dan seperangkat alat menggambar sedehana. Sai menaruh tasnya di sebelahnya, mulai menggambar sambil berdiri. Guratan demi guratan pensil tercipta di atas kertas sketsanya. Matanya bolak-balik menatap kertas sketsa dan Ino, secara bergantian. Garis demi garis terhubung.

Perasaannya tak menentu. Degup jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat dari biasanya. Setiap detaknya membuatnya ingin tersenyum, sekaligus meringis. Sai mempercepat pekerjaannya. Lalu saat ia rasa guratan terakhir menyempurnakan sketsanya, Sai segera menutup bukunya, memasukkan semua peralatannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Sai kembali mengambil tas selempangnya, melirik sekilas ke arah sang putri dan pangeran. Bibir tipisnya bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu. "_J'espre que vous avez heureux¹_.."

Dan Sai segera balik badan, meninggalkan pesta bahagia itu. Dengan luka yang mungkin, tak akan mengering dalam waktu cepat.

**.**

_**..**_

_**Angan-angan pun tak biarkanmu ku sentuh…**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Musik jazz mengalun merdu menyemarakkan acara dalam gedung baru dengan model klasik ini. Di setiap dinding berwarna putih gadingnya dipenuhi oleh deretan lukisan yang sempurna indahnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kaus abu-abu gelap, dipadu dengan jas hitam bermodel unik, serta celana hitam yang tidak terlalu gombrang, berdiri di sudut yang seakan dibuat untuk sesuatu yang spesial.

Sang pemuda dengan mata hitam sekelam batu obsidian berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sorot mata hitamnya tertuju pada satu bingkai lukisan di depannya. Sorot mata rapuh dengan penuh harapan yang seakan sudah kandas. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, sementara lehernya dihiasi name tag bertuliskan 'Sai, Owner of This Galery.'

Jam dipergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Sementara matanya masih saja tak lepas dari sosok dalam lukisan berjudul 'Momentum.' Sang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru menawan digambarkan seperti malaikat tak bersayap dalam lukisan ini.

'_Sudah lima tahun berlalu_,' pikirnya dalam hati. Ya, sudah lima tahun berjalan semenjak pernikahan Nara Shikamaru dengan sang gadis pujaan, Yamanaka Ino—ralat, Nara Ino. Sai hanya terkekeh pahit kembali mengingat kenangan _buruk_ di hari _manis_ itu.

"Paman, lukisan ini indah sekali ya…"

Sai menoleh, terusik oleh suara asing bernada ceria itu. Mata hitam obsidian Sai terbelalak mendapati sosok mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menatap lukisan di hadapannya. Bedanya, tatapannya terpesona, bukan tatapan yang serupa dengan Sai. Sai masih terdiam, menatapi gadis mungil berambut pirang dengan bola mata violet yang bersorot ceria, dengan wajah yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ino?" Tanpa sadar bibir Sai mengucapkannya. Tanpa sadar, rasa rindunya memuncak, terpancing oleh satu kata yang seakan sudah menjadi segel abadi baginya.

Sang gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berusia empat tahun itu menoleh, tersenyum manis. "Paman tahu darimana nama _ibuku_?"

Sai terdiam, terkekeh pahit lagi. Benar, Ino—bersama Shikamaru, pasti datang. Ia sendiri yang mengundangnya, ia sendiri yang memasukkan nama keluarga 'Nara' ke dalam daftar _list_ tamunya. Miris, kali ini pasti dia harus menelan kepahitan lagi. "Dimana _ibumu_?"

Sang gadis mungil memutar bola mata violetnya yang tak kalah cantik dengan mata ibunya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menunjuk arah lain, arah yang jauh di belakangnya. "Di situ."

Sai memutar tubuhnya, mencari sosok yang ditunjuk sang gadis mungil. Sosok berambut pirang terurai, dengan bola mata safir menawan, yang seakan tak kunjung habis pesonanya. Degup jantung Sai terpacu cepat. Sai terpaku, terdiam memandangi sosok yang selalu ingin ia rengkuh dalam angannya, selalu ingin ia ketahui wanginya, yang selalu ingin ia kecup dahinya, memberitahu 'cinta' yang ia pendam ini padanya.

Sang wanita berjalan ke arah Sai. Detak demi detak, Sai bahkan sudah tak sanggup merasakan jemari kakinya lagi. Si gadis mungil berlari pada sosok _ibunya _yang datang dengan tangan terbuka lebar, hendak menangkapnya. Dan peluk, keduanya berpelukan. Sang wanita mendekap putrinya, menggendongnya, lalu meneruskan berjalan ke arah Sai. "Apa kabar. Sai?"

Masih terpaku, mata hitamnya yang sekelam batu obsidian itu hanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri sekitar setengah meter darinya. Sekejap kemudian, matanya berkedip, dan pemuda itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Baik… Kau, Ino?"

Sang wanita tersenyum, dengan erat mendekap putrinya. "Baik juga."

Mata Ino—wanita itu, teralih pada sosok dalam lukisan di sampingnya. Matanya menatap takjub pada karya sahabatnya itu. Bibirnya bergerak. "Itu aku?"

Sai ikut menoleh, dan tatapannya kembali rapuh. Bahkan lebih rapuh dari sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Ya. Itu kau saat pernikahanmu berlangsung."

"Oh." Ino mengangguk, dekapannya semakin erat pada sang putri. Kemudian Ino menarik senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Ini Shion."

Sai menoleh lagi, menatap sosok gadis mungil dalam dekapan Ino, dan tersenyum manis. "Shion? Shi dari Shikamaru… dan -On? Nama_mu_ yang dibalik?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Aku masih ingat kebiasaan_nya_ mengotak-atik nama seseorang." Sai tersenyum—senyum pahit. Matanya mencari sosok lain. "Dimana _dia_?"

Ino tersenyum rapuh. Sangat lembut namun rapuh. "Dia menunggu di luar. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia enggan menemuimu, sementara dia _memaksaku_ untuk menemuimu."

Sai terperangah mendengar jawaban Ino. '_Benarkah?'_

"Aku duluan ya?" Ino tersenyum, matanya memancarkan rasa penyesalan. "Shikamaru sudah menungguku. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Sebentar." Sai mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Kemudian ia menengguk ludah pahit, degup jantungnya kembali terpacu. "Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan, padamu."

"_Sure_." Ino tersenyum, menunggu Sai mengantarkannya pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui bentuknya.

Sai membalik badannya, menuntun Ino ke arah yang membelah lautan manusia dalam Galerinya, membawakan sang Malaikat sebagai suatu kesempurnaan akan suatu hal. Langkah demi langkah, sang wanita setia mengikuti langkah Sai.

Sai menuntun Ino menuju sebuah koridor kosong, yang tak ramai pengunjung. Satu koridor khusus, dimana di situ Sai letakkan satu-satunya karya terbaik di matanya. Karya dengan model seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, mendekap sosok mungil dengan erat. Karya yang sudah ia gambar sketsanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat gadis itu duduk dan asik bermain bunga di taman belakang Universitas.

Elegi.

Ino terperangah. Mata biru safirnya bahkan terbelalak. Bibirnya terkatup, tak kuasa mengucapkan seuntai kata atau bahkan hanya satu kata. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ada gadis kecil dalam dekapannya.

_Sempurna_, pikir Sai. Kini lukisan itu selesai dengan kesempurnaan maksimum dalam pikiran Sai. Sai tersenyum mendapati Ino yang terkejut akan karyanya. Ia berhasil membuat gadis itu terpesona—walau hanya satu kali. Dan bagi Sai, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mata safirnya bergerak-gerak, tangan kanannya meraih bibirnya, menutupinya. "Ini…"

"Ini kau. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di Universitas." Sai masih tersenyum tipis. Degup jantungnya terpacu terus, sementara jaringan pipinya mulai memerah dengan cepatnya aliran darah di sekitar sana. "Saat kau _masih_ menjadi Yamanaka Ino."

Ino terdiam. Matanya tak lepas dari Sai. Ia sadari sesuatu hal sekarang. Namun sudah terlambat, pemuda ini sangat terlambat. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. "Maaf…"

Sai menarik nafas, kembali tersenyum, menoleh pada istri sang sahabat. Sai tersenyum, dan berkata, "Bukan salahmu."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Pertanyaannya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ino hanya diam, ia ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang menunggunya. Cintanya pada Shikamaru menunggunya. Ino menunduk. "Aku permisi dulu. _Suamiku_, sudah menunggu."

Ino memutar tubuhnya, berlari secepat yang ia biasa, tetap mendekap erat sang putri mungil. Ino mulai menghilang dalam kumpulan lautan manusia di koridor penuh. Ino terus berlari meninggalkan Sai dengan torehan luka lagi yang pastinya jauh lebih dalam. Sedikitpun Ino tak ingin membiarkan gadis kecilnya mengetahui hal itu lebih jauh.

Sai terdiam, tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya memanas, sementara degup jantungnya kini berpacu dengan ritme yang berbeda. Ritme yang menyiksanya. Setetes cairan bening itu terjatuh dari bola mata kelam Sai. Hanya itu yang bisa Sai lakukan.

Sekarang 'Elegi' sudah _sempurna_.

**.

* * *

**

**..**

**Owari.**

**..

* * *

**

**.**

_J'espre que vous avez heureux¹ = Aku harap kamu bahagia.  
_

Thanks for reading.

Just oneshoot. Terima kasih untuk LuthRhythm yang telah mengijinkan saya menggunakan idenya. Thanks my husband :*

Maaf bila ada salah ketik (miss type)

Maaf juga kalau dibacanya datar-datar saja. Saya sudah kepalang bingung. Saya peringatkan, err, saya jelaskan jika di sini Sai bertepuk sebelah tangan, Ino hanya mencintai Shikamaru dan tidak merespon perasaan Sai. Lalu, maaf bila saya salah mendeskripsikan Shion. Jujur saya tidak tahu jelas yang mana Shion.

Mind to leave me some feedback?

It will be nice :)


End file.
